objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Get Lost! (Object Oblivion)
Object Oblivion Get Lost! --------------- It was an early morning, with Bricky waking up and checking up on the Losers. With the Dudgeon now the elimination area, she can now ACTUALLY keep up with them. Once she got inside, she said, “Guys!” Everyone was surprised to see Bricky down here. The Dudgeon! Did she get eliminated? The contestants hoped not, because she’s a Fan-Favorite! “What are you doing down here!?” Prism shouted, panicking, “I thought you were a Fan-Favorite! How many votes!?” “I’m not eliminated…” Bricky said, “I thought it would be nice to check up on you guys! Besides, I wouldn’t be walking through the door if I was eliminated!” “Oh yeah…” Basketball said. “Oh,” said Bricky, getting a bag out, “I got gifts!” She got out some comic books. They were Super Peanut comics. “I got you Super Peanut comics, Comic Book!” He collected them and read them, “You know,” Comic Book said, “These aren’t Marvel/DC comics… but these are still better than Fox’s reboot Fantastic Four… by twenty gazillion! Thanks!” “I also got a pillow for Basketball, headphones for Mp3, a sleep mask for Envelope, and some paper for Crayon,” Bricky said, handing everyone their gifts. “Thanks,” Basketball said, sitting on it “Paper!?” Crayon said, furiously, “You should have let me escape! You are a nasty bi…” “Sleep mask?” Envelope said, unamused, “You were able to find an expensive comic book, that is priceless like Iron Man… when you can’t afford better gifts!?” “Amazon didn’t have a good day,” Bricky said, in response. “Headphones… these are nice…” Mp3 said, apathetically, “But I lost ALL of my tunes… and I can’t buy them back since not only is there NO wiffey… but dammit they also took away my bank account!” “No wonder I couldn’t use your account to buy a file,” said Crayon, upset, “Well you know… the tool! Silver, rectangle, you hide them in desserts…!” “Did you get me anything,” Soda asked, politely. He was hoping he DID get something. “Yes, I have,” Bricky said, pulling out a letter, “It is a Love Letter from Snakey!” He opened the letter to see what Snakey wrote. It was romantic, it was passionate, it was cute… aw screw it! Let us read the letter Dear Soda, I feel bad because of those ungrateful Thirty-three people that decided to vote for you! I’m also sad because we were THIS close to a first kiss, OUR first kiss. Your first kiss and my first kiss! But no worries, we’ll get our chance! Hope to see you once again… Snakey Soda was tearing up, “That was beautiful!” He grabbed a tissue, one of Crayon’s papers, and sneezed on it. Crayon was shocked and said, “Hey!” “And for the friend I managed to change into a real friend, Prism,” Bricky said, pulling out something else. It was a shiny crown, “I got you a crown!” Prism panicked upon seeing the crown, remembering her harsh attitude episodes ago! She stopped and said, “Sorry… but that crown! It reminds me of royalty… and how much an arsehole I was…!” “You think,” Comic Book said, agreeing. “Yeah…” Bricky said, “I remember… but hey, I’m going to try and win it! And maybe split the ten million into…” She counted for a little… “Seven hundred and fourteen thousand, and two hundred and eighty-five dollars and seventy-one cents! For each person that competed!” “Aw… how nice,” Prism said, complementing her. Bricky then looked at the clock, which luckily was also in the dudgeon, and said, “Oh shoot! I better go! Don’t wanna be late!” She then ran off. “Wish me luck!” They all waved and then prepared for the next eliminated person to come, whoever it may be. Everyone was up and ready for elimination, with Bricky joining them just now. Bowling Ball noticed her and calmly said, “Well-well… luk who’s late!” He was and or being a jerk, but he was worried. “Sorry,” Bricky said, “Chose to visit the eliminated contestants.” “We could do that,” Candy Cane said, holding her mouth with her hands. “Yeah,” Blue Spirit said, setting up the tv for votes, “Best part about a dudgeon.” The tv then showed the number one hundred and nineteen votes. “We got that many votes, with the prizes being Snakey’s scales… which I’ve been stealing for this occasion…” “I knew it,” Snakey said, realizing he was the one that took her scales. “Whatever…” Blue Spirit said, giving Snakey her scale back, “You had immunity, so no votes you been given.” All Snakey did was just stare in confusion… as she didn’t understand anything he said. “Bowling Ball, the fan-favorite, has received only five votes… while Bricky got up to eight votes.” Both caught their prizes. However, Bowling Ball felt itchy after feeling the scales, “Dem yah feel funny…” “Oh yeah,” Blue Spirit, remembering something important, “Most of these scales have fleas on them.” Bowling Ball noticed the fleas immediately and ran into the lake to try and get rid of them. “Fruitcake and Caney respectively gained thirteen and twenty votes!” Candy Cane slapped Blue Spirit, saying, “Don’t call me Caney!” Both claimed their prizes, with Toothbrush and TNT being in the bottom. “Ah, the two most disliked characters… I think…” Blue Spirit said, holding the last scale. “It could go to TNT… but he’s a rather useless character that was only featured cause the show would be funnier if there were a character that would explode for comedy…” Then he moved on to Toothbrush, “Or could go to her… the rather hypocritical, organizer who has pulled off one to many running gags…” “What do you mean by hypocritical,” Toothbrush said, not knowing what he was talking about. “You know why…” Blue Spirit said. “Show the votes!” The tv screen jumbled up the numbers and colors, green for Toothbrush and red for TNT, it then showed TNT had twenty-nine votes, keeping him safe. But poor Toothbrush was sadly eliminated at forty-four. “Toothbrush, the celebrations over!” She was then flung over to the elimination dudgeon. When the Afternoon came, everyone reported down to the entrance of a giant hedge maze. “Oh no,” TNT said, “Is this one of those, find a way-out challenge?” “Yes,” Blue Spirit said, holding a rules sheet, “You must travel through the maze and make it to the other side. You’ll also be paired up with a partner. First pair to leave gets immunity and the other two pairs will be up for voting! Oh, and beware… some statues are acting a little… funny…” “Ssssssssso…” Snakey said, “Who issssss going to be in my team?” “Bowling Ball,” Blue Spirit said, handing her Bowling Ball, “Both of you are limbless. Fruitcake and Bricky will work together, and Candy Cane and TNT will work together.” Once all the pairs met up, they were ready. “Oh yeah and one more thing,” Blue Spirit said, holding three cloaked objects. “I have advantages for you guys for this challenge.” He first held a GPS, “Since Candy Cane and TNT managed to be the closest together… they get this GPS!” After giving the two a GPS, he pulled out a well-drawn map and a compass, “Bricky and Fruitcake will get this compass and a map I had a geographer expert from High School draw!” After giving them the advantages, he gave Snakey and Bowling Ball the LAST thing… a terribly drawn map. “Snakey… despite winning last challenge, Bowling Ball’s failure has resulted in your guy’s advantage to be a terrible drawing of the map drawn by a lousy art student from Harvard and trust me he really does suck! He can’t even draw a period without burning down the entire School… but I do have pity for him. Start!” “Okay,” Bricky said, holding the compass, “Can you read a map?” “Not really,” said Fruitcake, “I never managed to go to School since they discriminate against fruitcakes! But I’m still happy!” “Your happy?” Bricky said, in a worrying way, “You sure?” “Yeah…” Fruitcake said, sighing, “It is hard to fight for your life when bad things happen… like when Blue Spirit acts like a jerk to you and…” “Yeah… but you are one of the most popular contestants in this show,” Bricky said, shouting. Then she went quiet, “Well except for me and Bowling Ball…” She then returned to shouting, “But still! You might not become the winner, but you are better than you think! Consider telling every fruitcake out there they are strong! Stronger than Snakey, stronger than TNT, stronger than Caney…” Candy Cane slapped Bricky, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Sorry…” Bricky said, before returning to her speech, “You’ll always be better than whatever you think!” “Y-you are right,” Fruitcake said, with confidence, “Let’s go!” They entered the maze Inside the Maze, Bowling Ball was reading the map, getting confused by it, “Well… dis map useless!” “I know,” Snakey said, also reading the map, “Look! In front of usssssss is a T-turn, but the map readssssssss a corner! Maybe it isssss upssssside down?” The map WASN’T upside down, it was just poorly drawn. “Ssssssay, what did Blue Ssssspirit mean by a… ssssssstatue acting crazy?” “Mi nuh kno,” Bowling Ball said, putting away the map, “But wi should really kip fi wi eyes…” A statue, all stone, wearing a sailor suit, roared like a monster in front of the two and throws down its ax. Back at the start, the recovery center recovers Snakey and Bowling Ball, now map-less. They were in COMPLETE shock, “…open.” Candy Cane and TNT, with their advantage, were halfway through the maze, “Thankfully with my memory,” Candy Cane said, “We will be able to find our way back to our death point if we ever die!” TNT decided to test it for himself, evilly snickering too, “Recall what it is like to be born…” “I can’t,” Candy Cane said, grossed out, “You mustn’t talk about stuff like that!” “Like I care…” TNT said, making mocking genstures implying he doesn’t care, “But look, I’m sorry. I’m just, trying to do my best, so if I end up being up for voting, people would like me better! I’m doing this for Rebecca! And her two, young cubs! In fact, I saved them and the other Rusgavis tribe members from the Federal Alliance!” Candy Cane then looked to the sky and shouted, flailing her arm in the air, “Darn you, Darth Vader!” “No,” TNT said, saying she was wrong, “I’m talking about… Detective Spiker! That big no good up to Alsatian dog!” He then paused to continue, “So I used my telemarketing skills to promote TFJB… which I now think is gone… then I decided to visit this show and got in after Mp3’s disqualification. I’m doing the show for Rebecca, her kids, the whole dang tribe of Tibetan Desert foxes! I’m doing it for all the other Space Gypsies out there! I’m doing this for Gemma and Damien…” “Who are they,” Candy Cane asked “I think Mogavis foxes… they are foxes, but have raccoon markings, blah blah blah, I’m doing it for them! That ten million will allow me to buy a random planet and I can make it a new home! Something the Federal Alliance cannot steal! And will remain neutral for other Space Gypsies! You understand it, right Caney?” Candy Cane slapped TNT, “Don’t call me Caney… and yeah!” She then pulled out the GPS, “Hey! A purple light is showing…” The GPS had two different colors activated, red for themselves and purple for the statues. The purple seemed to be moving towards the red. TNT looked around and stopped to look at a statue that was a few inches away, “Huh, weird statue… was this a sailor for Short Johnson Goldenshark?” “Uh,” Candy Cane said, getting worried, “Purple isn’t moving anymore!” TNT started to sweat in fear… going oh crap… once they realized the situation, Candy Cane screamed, “Run the hell outta here!” They did so, avoiding the statue… but feared it is following them. Back with Bricky and Fruitcake, who was reading the compass, continued to go through the maze. Bricky, opening the map, asked Fruitcake, “Where to now Captain Fruitcake?” Fruitcake blushed and said, “You promised you wouldn’t call me that!” He started to laugh immediately, getting a chuckle from his friend, “And we go nest now! Or in long term form, north west.” “Wow,” Bricky said, impressed, “That was smart! I don’t see you getting eliminated anytime soon!” “Life happens you know,” Fruitcake said, “Like remember what happened with Comic Book in episode three? He got eliminated for no reason… other than likely annoying people with all the references and shout outs… but still, Basketball was a jerk and Crayon was invading personal space! And must I remind myself of episode two?” “No,” said Bricky, looking down, “But… had Prism been eliminated, things would have not happened… like Prism realizing the errors in her ways.” Fruitcake nodded. “And…” Bricky tried to continue but she felt a… disturbance in the force! “Shhhhhhh…” She shushed Fruitcake and turned around to see a statue one hundred inches away, standing still. “What’s going on…” Fruitcake asked, confused and scared of the situation, “I’m scared…” “Ever watched Doctor Who and saw that angel statue that tried to attack the Doctor and his friend. You know, the Weeping Angels.” Fruitcake shook his head ‘no’. Bricky responded by saying, “Similar situation! Okay you look that away… I’ll look this way! Let’s go!” They continued to run, back-to-back, literally both backs being close together. “Bricky… if we die… or end up losing the challenge,” Fruitcake said, “There’s something I want you to know.” “Let it go,” said Bricky, “I encourage you to free the emotions inside of you and set them free!” Fruitcake smiled, happy for the encouragement, “Okay… I have feelings for you… and I understand if you don’t like me back, it’s just…” “I like you too!” Bricky said, smiling. “… I’ve considered you beautiful, cute, and… what?” Fruitcake was surprised to say she likes him. “You do?” Fruitcake was happy. “I always was! I had a crush on you since Day one,” Bricky said, “But I never got a chance to show these feelings due to it being tradition that men asked if they like them or not… so I’ve been waiting for you to speak up ever since!” “Aw…” Fruitcake said, blushing happily, “I would ask you out for a date… but I rather not get slaughtered by a statue today… maybe next month though.” “Right… right…” Bricky said, keeping her focus to the challenge and to avoid the statues’ wraths. Then she heard clanking. “What the…” “Stop!” Fruitcake shouted. They stopped and spikes threw in the air, an inch away from them, “Spike traps!?” They continued afterwards. Bricky just realized something very important, “This is like Dark Deception!” She then told Fruitcake to stop. “New strategy! We play ‘Red light, Green light’ with the statues, but pay attention to the spikes!” Fruitcake nodded, “Sounds great! Let’s do this!” Back with Snakey and Bowling Ball, they continued to follow the maze, without their map since it was lost at their death spot, but even while doing better without the map, they still suck. “Another dead end,” Snakey said, sad. “Let wi luk at a different path dis time,” Bowling Ball said, turning around and going back. TNT and Candy Cane were still running, then they paused for a break. “Geez! Those statues sure are scary… right Caney?” He gets slapped by her, before noticing something on the floor, “Yo, Caney!” He gets slapped again, “Look! A blue path!” “Didn’t it start out as red?” Candy Cane asked. “Must be our way out! Come on!” They followed the blue. Fruitcake managed to find a blue path too, “Bricky look! A blue path! Let’s follow it!” They did so immediately before they saw the finish line. “We are so close,” Bricky said, happy they are close to victory, then Candy Cane and TNT showed up. All four glared hard at each other and raced towards the finish line. It was neck to neck! Then clank-clank, spikes up! Snakey and Bowling Ball, still were not doing so hot, as they ended up returning to the START of the challenge, “At last wi know eh di start,” Bowling Ball said, trying to brighten up the mood. Then came out TNT and Candy Cane from the recovery center, “Wah happen wid you?” “Yeah,” Snakey said, curious, “I heard no explosssssion!” “Spikes got us,” TNT said, sadly looking down, accepting the fate of losing, “Right Caney?” Candy Cane slapped TNT, again, “Don’t call me Caney… and yes!” At the end of the maze, Bricky and Fruitcake came out victorious, “Congratulations, you two! You two just got immunity!” Blue Spirit blew a whistle out to the air, excited, “Oh, and I heard you two had your backs together… was something going on…” “Strategy,” Bricky said, “Nothing romantic!” “Understood,” Blue Spirit responded, backing away, “Readers, one of the contestants; TNT, Candy Cane, Snakey, and Bowling Ball; will be put out like smoke from a burning house or a cigarette! And you must decide! Look at the link below for your votes!” Here “Wow,” Candy Cane said, “I’m a''maze''d! No maze puns!” Then she paused and screamed as she realized what she just done. Category:Episodes Category:Object Oblivion